Find all solutions to
\[x^2 + 4x + 4x \sqrt{x + 3} = 13.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: We can write the given equation as
\[x^2 + 4x \sqrt{x + 3} + 4(x + 3) = 25.\]Then
\[(x + 2 \sqrt{x + 3})^2 = 25,\]so $x + 2 \sqrt{x + 3} = \pm 5.$  Then
\[-x \pm 5 = 2 \sqrt{x + 3}.\]Squaring both sides, we get $x^2 \pm 10x + 25 = 4x + 12.$

In the $+$ case, we get
\[x^2 + 6x + 13 = 0,\]which has no real solutions.

In the $-$ case, we get
\[x^2 - 14x + 13 = 0,\]which leads to the solutions 1 and 13.  We check that only $\boxed{1}$ works.